Laurel gets a season 2 reality check
by Phillipe363
Summary: Oliver and Sara decide to tell Laurel about them getting back together following Sara's return home the League of Assassins the first time. This of course being a Laurel on pills and booze goes about as well as you would expect it to.


**Hey guys**

**So wrote this up a while back for regarding what if Oliver and Sara had told Laurel on their own and well given this is season 2 Laurel, it's not going to be pretty at all.**

**On with the story.**

* * *

living room in Laurel's apartment

Oliver and Sara are watching as Laurel goes silent upon hearing them tell her they are back together. Now they are just waiting on her reaction and Sara hopes she does not have a wine glass thrown at her head again. Though thankfully Laurel is not holding a glass right now.

"I can't believe you too, you both are still the same selfish people you were before the Gambit and have changed at all! Jerks who only care about yourselves, did either of even think how sleeping together is hurting me yet again?" Laurel yells angrily.

"We told you because you deserved to hear it coming from us, but I can clearly see it didn't matter when you found out" Oliver says.

Sara closes her eyes with doing a mental count in her head to avoid just lashing out.

Glaring at them "Did you even bother to tell your boyfriend Sara how you're just using him to hurt me? How you don't care about Ollie at all. Not that he cares either! I'm done putting up with either of you cause your nothing more than selfish pricks and I deserve better" Laurel replies furiously.

"So, do we. I'm not in a relationship with you Laurel meaning I'm not cheating on you, and your feelings? You clearly don't care about ours and you've spent this past year treating everybody else like crap, despite all the help your father and I have tried to give you. I'm done with it" Oliver says his voice cracking.

"Excuse me?" Laurel says heatedly.

"You know I carried your picture with me throughout those five years and eventually quit looking at it for a while given surviving was more important, but I started up again. What I've come to realize is I've been chasing a dream of you being so perfect instead of reality. I'm done running after you" Oliver replies snapping at her.

Glancing at the blonde-haired archer "Ollie, could you give me a minute alone with my sister?" Sara asks.

"Sure" Oliver replies.

After Oliver leaves the apartment Sara turns back to face her sister who is glaring at her.

"First, we have paid for our mistakes by the hell these past years, and then some. Ollie and I have been trying to earn that redemption every day since we've returned home" Sara says.

"And you clearly have failed at that given your recent actions" Laurel spits out.

"Oh, grow the hell up Laurel! Ollie and I are adults, we are not in a relationship with anybody else and we didn't even have to tell you. We did it so out of decency so it would come from us instead of some tabloid" Sara replies lightly angry but doing her best to hold onto control of her emotions.

Laurel seethes at her sister.

"You called the cops on the party I was going to and maybe I could buy it was because you were concerned for me being at those places. However, you very quickly got together with Ollie during those two months I was grounded. Plus, you knew I had a crush on him. So, I'd say you wanted me out of the way" Sara says.

Laurel simply glances off in guilt.

"Then over the course of issues in your relationship, you flat out refused to see Oliver was a cheater or slept around with other girls, even when you were on breaks. You had this idea of you being this perfect Ms. Queen at the DA's office while Oliver would work at QC, with this white picket fence. Despite dad, mom and even me telling you otherwise you ignored all of us" Sara says.

"What's your point?" Laurel asks folding her arms.

"I tried to tell you that night before I left for the Gambit and partially your total obliviousness to what Ollie was back then is why I left. Plus, I was in love with him and wanted payback to hurt you. A mistake I have regretted for the past six years" Sara replies with guilt in her voice "But you have a hand to play in that as well."

"So what? You're still looking to hurt me Sara and when things get difficult you run off like you always do. You have not changed at all" Laurel says.

"Your wrong. Laurel do you think you're the only person with problems? You're not. Everybody else goes through problems and you think the whole world revolves around you. So, if you want to hate Ollie and me, fine we will get out of your life if that makes you happy" Sara replies brokenly.

"That's not" Laurel starts only can't find the words.

"Too late and you clearly don't want to change. You can tell dad why we didn't stay around" Sara says far to calm, doing her best to keep it together "Have a nice life."

Sara turns around leaves with slamming the door behind her entering the hallway. Oliver merely takes Sara's left hand in a gentle squeeze as Sara struggles with not breaking down, as they leave the hallway.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and if you want to leave a review to let me know what you think go ahead.**


End file.
